Abott and Newman
by Johnjackson86
Summary: nick and billy get it on.


The two mens lips smashed together as soon as the door behind them closed. Billy ripped open nicks shirt, revealing his sexy hairless abs. "Oh god, you're so hot." He moaned. Billy continued to rub his hands all over Nick's fit body, as Nick moaned into the steamy kiss. Nick could no longer handle just having his hands on Billy. He undid the buttons on his shirt slowly, seductively. Once it was completely off, Nick's hands went straight for Billy's large hairy pecs. Nick ran his fingers through the hair on Billy's chest, before moving his hands to his nipples. He gave them a sharp tug, making Billy gasp and moan. Feeling even hornier now that Nick had started touching him, Billy's hands moved down to Nick's crotch, where he felt a huge bulge. He undid the button on Nick's black dress pants, and pushed them down off his waist. Nick was wearing super tight, short black briefs that didn't even go down a quarter of his thigh. There was a huge bulge that was almost threatening to rip the thin fabric. There was a wet spot where the head of Nick's monster was, leaking pre-cum. Billy started palming Nick's erection, which made Nick cry out in pleasure. Nick then did the same thing to Billy, revealing that Billy was wearing a white jock-strap, which exposed his beautiful hairy ass. His erection had caused his underwear to have a huge tent in them, with his boner sticking out far in front of him. Nick moved his hand around to Billy's ass, and pushed a finger inside the tight crevice. He was rewarded with an amazingly sexy gasp from Billy. Nick worked another finger inside, and started scissoring them, preparing Billy for what would happen later. Billy was super receptive, pushing his ass back on to Nick's skilled fingers. Nick crooked his finger, hitting Billy's prostate. Billy cried out, his lips still locked with Nick's. Nick did it repeatedly, making Billy gasp and start panting. After Nick did it one more time, Billy let out a louder yell, and shot his orgasm into his jockstrap. He gasped, recovering his breath, as nick got on to his knees and pulled his jock-strap off, revealing Billy's 15 inch cock. Nick put the jock strap up to his mouth, and licked all the cum off of it. He then stood back up, and pulled off his tight briefs. His 16 inch dick sprung up, hitting Billy's once again semi-hard cock. Billy then got down on his knees, and swallowed Nick's entire dick. He bobbed his head up and down on the beautiful fuck stick putting his face all the way into Nick's trimmed pubes. He brought his tongue from Nick's pubes all the way back up to his swollen head before swirling his tongue around the delicious head. Nicky's cock was leaking pre-cum into Billy's mouth, and Billy swallowed it all. He brought one of his hands up to Nick's abs and started feeling them again, and the other to Nicks hairy, low hanging balls, and started fondling them. Nick started breathing faster, and said in a breathless voice, "Oh fuck! Oh Fuck! Billy, I'm gonna cum!" And he shot his delicious man seed into Billy's waiting mouth. Billy took the most that he could, but his mouth filled up quickly, so he pulled off and took the rest on his face. Nick leaned down and licked the rest of his own cum off of Billy's face. Billy then or down on all fours, putting his hairy ass in the air. Nick bent down, and put his tongue in the most beautiful ass crack he had ever seen. He licked it up and down, savoring the taste of hairy man ass. He located Billy's hole, and forced his tongue inside, licking around, never wanting to leave this moment. He darted his tongue in and out of the perfect hole, earning gasps and moans from Billy. Eventually he did stop though, pulling his tongue out and lining his prick up with his hole instead. He slowly pushed his head past the tight ring of muscle, and kept slowly pushing in until Billy bucked his hips back, and Nick realized he wanted more. Nick rammed the rest of his cock inside, before quickly pulling out again, and pushing it back in. He kept up like this, all the way in, all the way out, until they were almost at the point of no return. He flipped Billy on to his back, and locked lips. He continued his exaggerated thrusts until Billy started moaning. "I'm cumming! Oh fuck, I'm cumming!" And he shot his huge load onto both men. Nick felt Billy's cum hit his abs, and lost it. He shot his load into Billy's ass. He pulled out, and quickly inserted his tongue. He got as much of his semen out as possible, and started making out with billy, pushing his cum into his mouth. Then they collapsed on to the bed, and fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
